The present invention concerns a process for preparing insecticidal sulfoximines from certain substituted sulfilimines.
The substituted sulfilimines are useful intermediates for the preparation of certain new insecticides; see, for example, U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0228027. It would be advantageous to produce insecticidal sulfoximines efficiently and in high yield from the corresponding sulfilimines.